


Trip of a lifetime

by marchingband345



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchingband345/pseuds/marchingband345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was going on the trip of her life, but meeting the beautiful stranger with the piercing blue eyes was about to change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip of a lifetime

She woke up slowly and confused only to realize that she had been dreaming yet again and that everything was just like before. Nothing had changed, she was still alone yearning after the one she could never have. The vast emptiness inside her always felt worse after those dreams. Dreams so full of blissful happiness, that she never wanted them to end. She could feel a tear running down her cheek and quickly brushed it away, wishing she were able to erase the memories as well…..

5 years earlier

It had started as the greatest adventure of her life and little did she know her life would be changed forever. 

She had just graduated from university and was ready to get ‘her feet wet’ so to speak. No more classes, no more responsibilities, no more….at least for a little while. Her family had surprised her with an ‘Around the World’-ticket, knowing the strong desire she had to go out and experience the world. She had yet to decide all the locations her trip would take her to, but that was the beauty of her trip, she could be spontaneous and make these decisions as she was going. 

The first leg of her trip was taking her to Australia, with a stopover in Singapore. She had never been to either places, in fact she had never been anywhere outside of Europe. She hadn’t yet decided how long she was going to stay in Singapore and was very grateful to her family for presenting her with this golden opportunity. 

The past couple of weeks had been very exiting, yet stressful. She had had to finish her thesis and had started preparing for her trip. Endless hours were spent in the library and on the internet researching the world, finding the most wonderful places and making a list of every place she wanted to visit. 

Finally the long anticipated day of her departure had arrived. Her best friend had volunteered to take her to the airport, she was already dreading having to say goodbye to her, but she was glad her parents hadn’t come to send her off. Her family was fairly close, but showing any kind of emotion had never been one of their strong suits. Therefore they had said their goodbyes in the morning and than everyone had gone their separate ways. 

Her whole life airports had always fascinated her. They were places of utter heartbreak as well as of complete happiness. Places you either went to say goodbye to a loved one or welcome them back into your arms. She had always been the party left behind. How many friends had she picked up or dropped off, always wishing she could trade places with them. Now the day had finally come and all the feelings of anxiety, helplessness and fear of the unknown that had been a part of her life in the past were growing a little lighter as a feeling of pure excitement took over her body. She gave her best friend one more tight hug and walked into the airport without looking back.

Checking in and walking to her gate all happened in a blur, she had hoped to soak it all in, but now she was already satisfied with having found the correct gate. After a few minutes spent looking at the aircraft she would soon be entering it was already time to board her flight.

As soon as she had settled into her seat a wave of calmness washed over body and she sat back closed her eyes and got lost in her own thoughts, when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. Her eyes flew open and were met by the most beautiful piercing blue eyes she had ever seen.

‘I’m so sorry, are you hurt? I lost the grip on my bag…’ ‘I think I’m okay, don’t worry about it.’ ‘Well it looks like we are stuck next to each other for the next couple of hours, and you already know the most important thing there is to know about me’, the stranger said with a smile, ‘I’m incredibly clumsy. I really hope you’ll make it out of this airplane alive.’ ‘Well that’ll make two of us, so good luck to you too, sir!’ ‘No need to call me sir, Bård will suffice!’ he said with a cheeky grin on his face. ‘Nice to meet you Bård, I’m Jasmin.’

They chatted for a little while until the plane was ready to take off and the engines started roaring. It was as if they had always known each other, there was an ease to their conversation and comfortableness surrounding them that neither of them was able to describe. Bård looked over to her and saw the frown that taken over her face and he could see her tightly gripping the armrests. He had a feeling that flying wasn’t her favorite pastime and slowly he placed his hand on hers, in an effort to comfort her and started talking to her. His soothing voice relaxed Jasmin a little; she tuned to look at him and gave him a grateful smile. Before she knew it they were up in the air and she was able to regain control of herself. Together they looked out of the window and pointed out different landmarks to each other, never letting go of each others hand, until they finally reached the ocean and were surrounded by deep blue waters. The sat back in their seat in silence for a while, closing their eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

Jasmin was the first one to wake up and it took her a couple of seconds to remember where she was and why a stranger was holding her hand. She looked over at Bård and tried to make sense of what was going on. She was sitting in an AIRPLANE, holding hands with some random man she had only met a few hours ago, and it felt like the most normal thing to do in the world. She carefully brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen on Bårds face and felt a wave of happiness wash over her. Just as she was contemplating what to do next, he opened his eyes and squeezed her hand, as if to reassure her that he felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything before, but all of you here have inspired me. Thank you for reading and feel free to leave comments and suggestions as to where you would like this story to go.


End file.
